A Certain Sweet Valentine
by MisakaBiriBiriMikoto
Summary: Seems like Valentine's Day is here for Academy City! Hey look, seems like Mikoto is making a chocolate for Touma! Hey hey! What if Kuroko, apparently did something weird to the chocolate that she made for Mikoto, had somehow ended up with Mikoto giving that box of chocolate to Touma? Hmm Would this be a sweet ending to Mikoto? Let's find out!


We were all at Joseph's Restaurant and Coffee when it happened. "We" as in Saten-san, Uiharu-san, Kuroko and I.

"What holiday is going to take place this week?" Saten-san had asked excitedly.

"Valentine's day!" Uiharu-san answered cheerfully as she looked up from her strawberry parfait.

"What's so good about Valentine's day?" I asked. "It's just only a day with hearts and such."

"Right there, Misaka-san." Saten-san pointed at me. "Hearts is the key."

"Huh?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Valentine's day. In other words, a day of..." Saten-san paused. "LOVE!"

"L-L-Love?!" My mind was replaced with that idiot's face. I felt my cheeks went hot.

"Onee-sama, why is your face red? Do you have a fever?" Kuroko reached to check my forehead.

"I-It's okay!" I grabbed her hand and placed on the table.

"Must it be..." Saten-san grinned at Uiharu-san. Uiharu-san nodded at her.

"That Misaka-san has someone she likes?" Uiharu-san finishes Saten-san's sentence.

"L-L-L-Like? D-Don't be joking! How can I have anyone that I like?" I gulped down the cup of water next to me.

"Onee-sama... Are you speaking the truth?" Kuroko asked. Some kind of aura was around her.

"O-Of course! Hahahaha!" I laughed nervously.

BZZT! BZZT! My Gekota phone vibrated.

"Hmmm? Who could it be?" I muttered as I flipped it open. As soon as I saw the person that texted me, I immediately closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"Talk about bad timing!" I yelled in my mind. I looked up and found them three staring at me.

"Y-Yes?" I asked. I averted my eye from them to the table.

"Oh crap... I feel like in burning up..." I thought.

Then, Kuroko's phone vibrated.

"Hello, Mii-senpai? District Ten? Okay. We will be right there." She ended the call and looked at Uiharu. Uiharu nodded and stood up. Both of them had exited the restaurant to work on their job. And now, it was just me and Saten-san.

Without a moment of pausing, Saten-san had started to talk fist.

"So, Misaka-san. Who was that?" Saten-san asked as she glanced at my phone.

"U-Uhm..." I didn't know what to say.

"Perhaps it's that boy that you were with the other day?" Saten-san continued.

I looked at her with shock. "How did you know?" I asked her.

"I saw you with him. I waved hi but you didn't see me. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone yet." She smiled. "Heheh... You two seemed cute together~"

"E-Ehhhh?" I felt my face turn even hotter.

"Perhaps you two are already going out?" She questions.

"N-No... It's just that I... You know... Uhm..." I wasn't able to talk due to how embarrassed I was.

"Ah... I see... So it's a one-side love..." Saten-san nodded. "Well, Valentine's day is here within two days so!" She grins.

"H-Huh?" I looked at her. "S-So what?"

"Time to express your love through chocolate!" She exclaimed.

The next day, we went out to shop for ingredients for the chocolate.

"Onee-sama is going to make chocolate for me..." Kuroko muttered.

"Shirai-san..." Uiharu-san sweat dropped.

"That girl had been muttering that after we left the dorm..." I said, sighing.

"Now now! Let's not change the mood, should we, Misaka-san?" Saten-san winked at me.

"O-Of course not! Hahahaha..." I laughed in a nervous way.

"Now let's buy some ingredients!" Uiharu-san exclaimed as we walked down the street.

After buying the ingredients, we headed to Saten-san's place.

"The last time I came here was when I baked the cookies for that idiot..." I muttered while setting down the bags.

"Yosh! Let's start working!" Saten-san shouted.

"Yeah!" Uiharu-san agreed.

"Onee-sama... Chocolate... Heheh..." Kuroko said.

I didn't bother to talk to Kuroko since I got this feeling that if I do, she would... I don't even know what she is going to do!

After few hours of mixing, adding, pouring, and measuring, all what's left was for the chocolate to cool down. We left the chocolate on the table to cool while we went to her bedroom to relax. Kuroko had stayed down for a while to get us drinks. So the three of us headed to the room first.

"That was fun!" Uiharu-san said as she sat on the bed.

"Misaka-san, there is still one more important step." Saten-san had pointed out. "And that is the frosting part."

"What about the frosting part?" I asked.

"That's the message part!" Uiharu-san answered. "You can put on 'I love you' or something like that!"

"W-What?" I felt my face go red.

"Misaka-san, you're blushing~" Saten-san teased me.

"B-Be quiet!" I said as I sat on the floor.

Then Kuroko had come in from the kitchen. She was holding a tray with four glasses of orange juice.

"That toke you quite long to pour that." I said as she handed me a glass.

"Kuroko.. Had trouble finding the juice..." She explained.

"Oh..." For some reason, I felt that she was lying.

After a while, Saten-san told me to do the frosting first. And I did. Having no choice what to write, I simply wrote an 'I love you' on the chocolate.

"Hah... So embarrassing..." I sighed while I placed the chocolate in a decorated box. After that, the three of them came down and did the same. No doubt, Kuroko was going to give hers to me. Saten-san and Uiharu-san are probably going to give to their friends.

Valentine's Day was finally here. I mean, the chocolate I had made was making me blush every time I see it on my table. I don't even know if I should text that idiot... Maybe I should just call him... No no! That is going to make me sound weird!

"Ahh..." I groaned, lightly hitting my head against the table. Kuroko had left to deal with Judgement work but before she left, she had insisted for me to be sure to be home when she is done. Why, who knows what she is going to do again.

I flipped open my phone and scrolled to his contact. "Guh..." I hit the call button. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" He had said.

"It's me." I responded.

"Ah, it's you, Biri Biri. GAH! SPYNX!" A sound of plates crashing came from the receiver. I winced.

"H-Hello?" I said, hearing a cat mewing from the other end.

"Yeah? I'm here. Haaah..." He sighed. I heard some plates being picked up.

"Uhm... Well... I..." I couldn't say it. I wanted to do but...

"Yeah? You what?" He asked.

"I... Want to meet up with you..." I mentally sighed. I had said it.

"Sure. When? Right now?" He agreed without hesitation.

"Uhm... Okay... I'll meet you in front of..." I paused. Wait a minute, he agreed that easily?

"I'll meet you in that park with your beaten-up vending machine, okay?" He asked.

"S-Sure... See you there then..." I ended the call and got up. Grabbing the bag where the chocolate was, I sighed and went out of the room.

Ten minutes later, I had arrived at the meeting place. As he had said, he was there waiting. He saw me and waves. I hid the bag bag behind me.

"So? What is it?" He asked as she grinned.

"Uh... Well..." I hesitated.

"Hmmm?" He walked a step closer to me.

"H-Here!" I shoved the bag to him.

"Huh?" He made a confused sound out of his mouth.

"I-It's not like I want to give you okay! It's just a thanks! I just wanted to-"

I was cut off by his hand, patting my head.

"Kamijou-san finally receive his first chocolate on Valentine's Day." He said while patting my head.

"!" I blushed. "W-What are you doing?"

"Oh. Sorry." He stopped patting my head.

"..." Why is this happening? I didn't dare to lift my head up. I cannot possible want to see his face right now.

Then I heard the sound of the bag rustling and something like a box being opening.

"Whoa, nice~ A heart? And with frosting?" He had said.

"H-Huh?" I looked up. He was smiling and broke off a piece of the chocolate I made for him. I watched him as he popped in his mouth.

"Not bad.. It's good!" He smiled again, which caused my face to go super warm.

"..." I couldn't respond to him.

"Huh? I feel kind of weird..." I saw him wobble a bit. "Oi... What did you put in this?"

"N-Nothing!" I went to grab his arm to support him. "Are you okay?"

"Ahahaha... Of course I am..." He looked at me. His face was kind of pink. "Oh shoot, why do I feel warm?"

"I don't know...?" I looked into the tag of the bag, it said, "To my beloved Onee-sama From Kuroko"

"Oh s***." I cursed mentally. "Kuroko!"

"Biri Biri..." He called out.

"Yeah?" I saw his face near mine.

"!" I had no time to react. I shut my eyes close and...

A sweet taste of chocolate and a hint of warmth had touched my lips. It stayed there for merely a few seconds.

I opened my eyes and toke a step back. Touching my lips, I had nothing to say. My mind was completely blank. My cheeks felt really warm.

"I always had wanted to do that..." He said while smiling.

"W-Wh-Wha..." I couldn't speak due to how embarrassed I was.

"Yeap, Biri Biri, I had kissed you." He said.

"How, what, why?" My mind was filled with nothing but these three words.

"First, this chocolate had some weird taste which made me wanting to... And second, even without the chocolate, I would have kissed you anyways." He explained it like a breeze.

"..." I remained silent.

"So... I'm guessing you're my..." He walked closer to me. "Girlfriend now right?" He pulled me in for a hug.

"H-Hah?" I couldn't understand what was going on.

"I said that you are my girlfriend now." He didn't let go of me.

"..." I didn't know what to do. Am I suppose to feel happy or embarrassed?

"B-Baka... It's not like I would want to be your girlfriend!" I stated.

"Well, I have a tsundere and electrifying girlfriend." He laughed.

"T-T-Tsundere? I am not a Tsundere!" I protested.

"Yes you are." He let go of the hug and touched my cheeks.

"A cute, scary, childish and best of all, tsundere girlfriend."

And after that, it ended with a kiss. A kiss that I would never forget.

**Well! How was it? I'm thinking that it's pretty cheesy ~ Well, this is different from the main story! I don't think I can update A Certain Love Story that fast... But don't worry! I'm making progress! Just having a bit of a writer's block! **

**To all, even if you have no lover like me, not that I care of having one, wow, that sounded mean, anywayssss, have a lovely Valentines's Day! **

**I-It's not like I like all of you or anything! J-Just enjoy this story that I typed, b-baka!**

**~MisakaRailgunMikoto~**


End file.
